1. Field of the Invention
Aspects of the present invention relate to a method of providing a multimedia content list and a multimedia apparatus applying the method, and more particularly, to a method of providing a multimedia content list including a broadcast program list, and a multimedia apparatus applying the method.
2. Description of the Related Art
Broadcast program information is conventionally provided using newspapers, televisions, and/or magazines). However, digital multi-channel broadcasting is provided via scores of channels, giving viewers a choice between a plethora of programs. As a result, the task of selecting programs has become much more complicated. Thus, digital multi-channel broadcasting provides, as a data service, an electronic program guide (EPG) that provides program tables and/or information regarding each program.
Technological development has enabled users to access a wide range of broadcasts through various channels. Additionally, as a result of the popularization of Internet communications, televisions have come to be able to access Internet networks. Accordingly, users can play back and view video on televisions using the Internet.
However, since a variety of multimedia content is played back using a television, it may be difficult for a user to distinguish between types of provided content. Additionally, a user must search for each desired program separately, resulting in an inconvenience. Furthermore, in order for a user to search for, for example, a drama in which his or her favorite actor appears or a movie of his or her favorite genre, the user must check detailed information regarding each program individually using EPGs.
Therefore, there is a need for a method by which the user may use TV multimedia content more conveniently.